Living under the same roof!
by AkiraWesker
Summary: The cell Q&A cast are living under the same roof!What challenges will they face as roomates andwill they make the rent!R&R please!


Angel here with another dbz fic for you!as you may have seen the Cell Q&A is done!but not to fear for here is another staring the cast as roommates! please enjoy! 

-  
Chapter 1 Cells addiction!

It was a normal day in the household shared by various DBZ villains and all seemed calm...well as calm as things normally were.A small handfull of the groupe were in the living room talking.

"Im telling you me getting beaten by that monkey was fixed!"Freiza was again trying to explain to the groupe that him getting his ass handed to him by Goku was a was the first to correct his brother.

"Yeah and santa clause and the easter bunny really exist!,come on little brother why cant you just admit you were beaten because you ara a what do they call it...a loser!"

Freiza was about to retaliate when he noticed Cell leaning over the couch doing something no one else could see.Angel soon saw him and tried to see what the android was hiding."Come on Cell what are doing?!"Cell soon pulled himself up and tried to act natural...untill smoke came out of his mouth!Angel and Cooler were the first to react.

"Cell we thought you stopped smoking 2 months ago!"Cell then brought the ciggarete up to their view and proceeded to take another drag before answerering."And this is my reward!"Freiza looked at him with dissaproval.

"Cell do you have any idea what those things can actually do to you?,I mean you could get cancer,emphasima and girls wont wanna kiss you cause you smell like an ashtray!"

Cell seemed to give it some thought but just shrugged and took yet another drag and then blew out the smoke in front of poor Angels face sending her into a coughing sat Angel back down with Cooler who put his arms around her and lightly patted her on the back while giving Cell a death glare."Cell i would appreciate if you didnt blow that disgusting stuff into my wife's face!"

Cell only smirked at his comment and decided to Challenge him."Well i would appreciate not having to hear the noises you two make when your having sex in the room above me!"

The two newlyweds where now blushing at Cell's words.The two were about to comment when Cell decided to embaress them a little more."And what are you doing up there any way?,Are you guys into chains and stuff like that? you guys are freaks!"

All of a sudden Frieza seemed to agree with Cell on the subject and looked disgusted at the two."I just hope you guys are using protection,cause the last thing we need around here are a bunch of saiyan/ice.jinn brats running around."

The conversation was about to continue when a knock at the door surprised them all.Frieza go up from where he sat to answer the door while Cell went out on the patio to smoke some more.The visitor turned out to be King kold.He hugged his son and enterd the house.He smiled when he saw His eldest son and his daughter in law.Freiza came back and sat down with his dad

"So father what brings you out here?"Frieza looked at his father who soon answerd."Oh nothing just wanted to see how the two lovebirds where doing!"He then looked at Cooler and aske the one question he was dreading."So is Angel pregnant yet?"The two were once again blushing.Angel was blushing the most out of the two.

Cooler looked at his father embaressed at the situation."We have only been married for Three weeks dad!,But once we do you and mom will be the first to know!,Better yet ill call right after the conception"!King kold held up his hands in a defensive position and tried to calm down his son."Dont blame me its your mother who is being impatient!,You know she has her heart set on being a grandmother."

Cooler was about to appoligise when he heard laughter coming from the patio.Cell's voice could soon be heard."YOU SAYING THAT ANGEL ISNT PREGNANT YET?,Whats going on down there Cooler?!"

Cooler continued to ignore Cell as he talked with his father more.A few hours later King Kold had left...but not without a few tips for Cooler in the bedroom.With him gone Cooler and Angel sat down next to eachoter when it started to thunder and then rain.Cell was seen knocking on the window for them to let him smirked and shook his head.

"You can come in but your little friend has to stay outside!"

Cell scoweld at his comment and then took the top of the grill outside to cover his head so he could continue to smoke.  
At that point Zarbon came down the stairs from his nap and then looked at Cell on The patio."Why is Cell out on the patio?"

Angel was about to explain when a ZAP was heard and to everyones surprise Cell had beenelectricuted! Cooler rushed to the door and led Cell inside and let him fall on to the couch.Angel ran to Cell and started to panic!

"Cell!,Are you ok speak to me!'Angel went on for a while untill Cell started to stir and stood up shakyily.He looked around confused and uanware of what had just happened."What happend to me?,And why does it smell like something was overcooked!"

Angel looked at him relieved then slapped him across the face."You were smoking and while you were holding the METAL grill lid you got electricuted thats what happend!" Cooler Calmed his wife down before talking to Cell in a more calm manner.

"Well Cell i sure hope this taught you a vauluble lesson." Cell looked up at his best freind with guilt and bowed his head in shame."I sure have and im going to quit this time for good."He was about to go up stairs when he was stopped by Angel who hugged him tightly and surprising the android completly.

"I know you can do it Cell and we'll help you anyway we can!" Cell smiled and sat back down with the rest of the group as The day went on and the rain fell...untill.

"Anyone got a ciggarette?"

"No!"

-  
Hope you liked! And if you have some ideas on some chapters let me know! So untill then bye and much love!


End file.
